powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Imouto-tan
, there is rarely a time when you cannot find me in the but on the off chance that I'm not there feel free to drop me a message and I'll get back to you asap. Remember to Sign your comments please :P Okay, thanks! CrystalStorm51 (talk) 05:30, February 10, 2019 (UTC) Hey Imouto-tan, I have done two powers you approved. Mind if I do Bodily Motion Manipulation and Movement Conversion? The first one is the ability to manipulate a human body's linear motion, as opposed to Bodily Rotation Manipulation, which does rotation. The other converts one type of motion/movement to another, from running to sliding, to rolling to cartwheeling, to flying to burrowing, etc. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 20:06, February 10, 2019 (UTC) Pardon me, but did you get my last message? I saw you on earlier, but you didn't respond. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 20:54, February 10, 2019 (UTC) Okay, thanks! CrystalStorm51 (talk) 05:06, February 11, 2019 (UTC) worship empowerment Why was my edit on the worship empowerment page removed? as I show an example from Doctor Who? Samaxe123 (talk) 15:07, February 12, 2019 (UTC)Samaxe123 Discord Hi, is there a discord server for Superpower Wiki? I can't seem to find it. DeeeFoo (talk) 03:01, February 14, 2019 (UTC) Ad Mascots? Can Advertisment mascots can be known users? Mana and Ethernano Hey Imouto isn’t Ethernano from Fairy Tail a type of mana just as how Kidō from Bleach is a type of magic? --Chris Urena (talk) 18:29, February 19, 2019 (UTC) Say, Imouto-tan, how are these? Speedy Activity: The ability to change speed while performing actions, movements, attacks, accelerating, decelerating, starting or stopping as much as the user wants. Short Distance Activity: The ability to perform many actions or movements within short distances while moving at any speed. This is usually done with body parts or sometimes the whole body withing those distances faster than they are moving linearly. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 04:36, February 21, 2019 (UTC) Thanks. Now that I think about it, I may have asked you about the second one before. Oh well, wasn’t keen on it, anyway. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 22:51, February 21, 2019 (UTC) In place of that second idea, how is Thin Surface Zipping, the ability to slide fast from the bottom of thin surfaces, such as ropes, bars, beams, wires, poles, etc. while hanging under them, with their hands, feet or both hands and feet or another appendage. EDIT: One more idea: High-Speed Maneuverability: The ability to not only maneuver or change direction, stop, start, slow down or speed up at high speed, but to survive damage from falling at high speed, hitting walls at high speed, etc. without breaking bones and even splatting. Not only that, the user can maintain speed and possibly direction when landing or impacting something without losing any of it, usually bouncing off of or pushing against the surface in a fraction of a second. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 23:41, February 21, 2019 (UTC) You mean both? CrystalStorm51 (talk) 00:12, February 23, 2019 (UTC) Just to make sure, are both Thin Surface Zipping and High-Speed Maneuverability okay? CrystalStorm51 (talk) 19:06, February 24, 2019 (UTC) Okay, thanks! CrystalStorm51 (talk) 14:24, February 25, 2019 (UTC) Hey, Imouto-tan, I found out from another user here that we have several powers that cover High-Speed Maneuverability, a power you approved several days ago. So in its place, how is this instead? Bouncy Activity: The ability to have bounciness/bounce with every move or action one makes, from walking to crawling to running to performing tasks and so on. The user is able to control this bounciness and thus move and act normally without having trouble, but otherwise, they could be adapted to the bounciness of their movements. Unlike Bouncing, or even Hyper Bouncing, for that matter, this power idea is about having bounciness in all forms of movement, as well as having adapted to them and being able to control them, as it would be hard to walk with feet as bouncy as an elastic ball. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 23:58, February 27, 2019 (UTC) This idea was sent to you several minutes ago, actually. And thanks! CrystalStorm51 (talk) 00:09, February 28, 2019 (UTC) The Issue in Strength Infinitum Imouto-tan, I have some problem in Strength Infinitum. In Thor and Hercules page from Marvel Earth-616, they possesses unlimted strength and show feats that is infinite. If you can, would you add Hercules and Thor in the Users list?(ChristopKan (talk) 01:57, March 2, 2019 (UTC)) Say, here are some more ideas of mine. Root Manipulation: The ability to manipulate plant roots of any kind. Animation Retention: To remain animate even when transmutated into stone, ice or something similar, frozen or encased in a material, transformed into an object, put in a vegetative state or otherwise affected by Inanimation. The user still has their life and can thus move, act, attack, defend, task and the like even when they are supposed to be unable to move due to being affected by such powers. Plus, the user's internal body parts still function like normal like a living being's internal body parts would. One more thing. I am unsatisfied with the Bouncy Activity power I asked you about. Mainly because I have an already approved idea that is partially similar. So I'd like to ask for this instead: Fragile Activity. The ability to perform actions, movements, attacks and tasks without harming oneself if the user has a weak body, a weak atomic or molecular structure, has body parts turned into glass, stone, water or something else, or somehting similar. The user does is not invulnerable. The weak aspects of the user's body are negated or defied, making it so that the user can attack and so on without breaking or destroying their body parts or body, but the fragileness can only be negated to a degree, so that while the user can interact like a normal or stronger person, they can still be affected and broken by strong enough forces. So, how are all three of these? CrystalStorm51 (talk) 02:20, March 2, 2019 (UTC)